Tómame o déjame
by Karura Himura
Summary: Songfic. Me admiras porque callo... porque no me ves llorar... sufro en silencio mientras sé que tú estás con otra mujer, impregnándote de su aroma... Kenshin ¿Porqué? KenshinTomoe


_Ni los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, ni la letra de la canción "Tómame o déjame" me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y Juan Carlos Calderón respectivamente._

_blabla ->_ letra de la canción (por si alguien es más despistado que yo)

Tómame o déjame  
Capítulo único

Es ya muy noche. Afuera las estrellas desde hace rato que alumbran la oscura noche junto a la luna, amenizando un romántico lugar para alguna pareja desvelada, paa promesas de amor eterno dichas entre susurros... Afuera las estrellas brillan fuerte y adentro, en mi sala, las manecillas del reloj marcan las once y media. Llevo esperándote dos horas aquí, sentada en este sillón, con la espalda encorvada, mis rodillas abrazadas, mi rostro marcado por las lagrimas. Y la cena que preparé con motivo de nuestro tercer aniversario de casados hace mucho que se enfrió en la larga espera. Kenshin... ¿Porqué me haces esto? No me mientas, Kenshin, ya no vale un "Perdóname Kaoru", porque esta no es la segunda vez, ni la tercera, ni la cuarta...

_Tómame o déjame,  
pero no me pidas que te crea más:  
cuando llegas tarde a casa,  
no tienes porque inventar,  
pues tu ropa huele a leña de otro hogar._

No me pidas que te crea más, lo sé, te ha traicionado el corazón. Kenshin... me duele, me duele tanto...

El reloj marca ya las doce y ni siquiera puedo escuchar el murmullo del carro, que me dice que estás cerca o el suave y melódico sonido de tus pasos, que me dice que has llegado. Estoy cansada, exhausta, mi corazón se ha agotado. Me incorporo, y desganada, me pongo a guardar la comida fría e intacta en el refrigerador, junto al pastel de chocolate con las tres velitas a medio consumir. Kenshin, incluso has olvidado nuestro aniversario. Me lavo las manos y me mojo el rostro. Subo por las escaleras a nuestra recamara y me sorprendo al ver mi reflejo en el espejo del corredor: tan demacrada, mis ojos azules no brillan y las lagrimas corrieron el maquillaje que me apliqué... para verme más bonita, para tí.

No me molesto en quitarme el vestido amarillo que había comprado para la ocasión. Tan sólo me tumbo en la cama, anhelando un sueño que creí realidad. Por favor, no me despiertes al llegar. Tan sólo déjame soñar.

_Tómame o déjame.  
Si no estoy despierta déjame soñar,  
no me beses en la frente,  
sabes que te oí llegar,  
y tu beso sabe a culpabilidad._

Puedo escuchar el rumor de tus pasos, a pesar de que intentas hacer el menor ruido posible. Puedo escuchar la puerta abrirse y siento la calidez de tu cuerpo junto al mío, me acaricias los cabellos y me besas en la frente.

Agradezco que no hayas encendido las luces, para que no me vieras llorar. Para que no te compadezcas de mí. Adiós Kenshin, dímelo en la cara. Hueles a perfume de mujer.

Hueles a ciruelo blanco.

_Tú me admiras por que callo y miro al cielo,  
por que no me ves llorar.  
Y te sientes cada día mas pequeño  
y esquivas mi mirada en tu mirar._

Sé que sabes que te he descubierto, y me tomas por estoica. ¿Pero que hay de estoicismo en llorar desconsolada cada noche que no estás junto a mí¿En intentar borrar mis pesadillas con las pastillas para dormir que tomo? Me tomas por estoica porque no he dicho nada, porque no has conocido mis lagrimas, porque sufro en silencio. Preguntándome y torturándome que fue lo que hice mal.

Hace tiempo que no puedes verme a los ojos, y me estoy haciendo a la idea de no volver a ver ese color violeta jamás. ¿Acaso te sientes pequeño?

_Tómame o déjame.  
Ni te espío ni te quito libertad,  
pero si dejas el nido,  
si me vas a abandonar,  
hazlo antes de que empieze a clarear._

Te amo Kenshin. Y es por que te amo que te dejaré ir. No te retendré a mi lado, sabiendo que no eres feliz, pero tampoco te celaré. Adiós Kenshin. Mi felicidad es tu felicidad. Saber que tus sonrisas son reales y no simples buenas actuaciones para hacerme sentir bien.

Adiós Kenshin. Si tu felicidad ya no se encuentra a mi lado, entonces vete. Aléjate de mí antes de que me ahogue en este mar de perdición. Antes de que el día llegue y mientras siga soñando con el sueño que creí eterno, real.

_Tú me admiras por que callo y miro al cielo,  
por que no me ves llorar.  
Y te sientes cada día más pequeño  
y esquivas mi mirada en tu mirar._

No quiero que me veas llorar, soy fuerte, siempre lo he sido. Pero tu partida se ha llevado también mi corazón, mi alma y mi ser. Reprimo las lagrimas ante tí en un burdo intento de parecer fría e insensible. De parecer que ya no significas nada para mí. Cuando la realidad es totalmente diferente.

Me has pedido que no perdamos el contacto, que aún me aprecias y que no quieres perderme del todo. Yo reí amargamente y te respondí:

"_Tómame o déjame.  
Y si vuelves trae contigo la verdad,  
trae erguida la mirada,  
trae contigo a mi rival,  
si es mejor que yo... podré entonces llorar_"-

Kenshin, si ella es mejor... ciruelos blancos, el aroma que te obligó a decirme adiós...

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Y pues, se fue con Tomoe (golpe para quien no lo haya captado). ¿Qué les ha parecido? vamos, sé que muchas querrán matarme.

La versión -de la canción- que yo escuché, la cantaba Mocedades. La había oído varias veces, pues a mi papá le gusta mucho, pero nunca me había puesto a escucharla. Me pareció una canción triste y sin embargo muy bonita, con un ritmo suave y la melodiosa voz de la cantante (que no se como se llama) que le impregna un toque de tristeza.

Hace tiempo que había dicho que nunca iba a hacer un songfic, pues los considero poco originales y sin embargo... he caído bajo. Pero no pude soportar la tentación, ando algo estresada y necesitaba desahogarme. Ando en una etapa algo apretada, recién terminé todos mis exámenes de la prepa (un mes, todo un maldito mes de puros exámenes...snif, snif) y ahora me estoy "preparando" para el examen de ingreso a facultad que presento en err... como dos semanas y media aproximadamente, así que quienes esperan que actualice "Una luz entre las sombras" y "Anhelo" tendrán que esperar un poquito más.

Gracias

Karura Himura (1:07 am al poner punto final)


End file.
